1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to infection mitigation in medical procedures and, more specifically, to a catheter for minimizing the risk of infection during peritoneal dialysis procedures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Normally the kidneys function to filter nitrogenous waste materials and toxins from the blood to the urine. In persons with chronic renal disease the kidneys are no longer able to perform this function effectively. For many years the only form of treatment available was a hemodialysis procedure in which the patient was connected to dialysis machine which would pump out the patient's blood, filter the waste material through a semipermeable membrane, and pump the blood back into the patient. The procedure was long, tedious, time consuming, and very restrictive towards the patient's lifestyle.
In recent years, an alternative form of treatment known as peritoneal dialysis has been gaining in popularity. In peritoneal dialysis a dialysis fluid known as dialysate is inserted in the peritoneal space in the abdominal cavity. The peritoneum is a membrane comprising a visceral layer and a parietal layer, and acts as a semipermeable membrane to filter nitrogenous wastes into the dialysate. Peritoneal dialysis requires surgical implantation of a catheter apparatus through the abdominal wall, leaving a four inch catheter and eight to ten inch transfer tube depending from the exterior of the abdomen.
Peritoneal dialysis is advantageous for many patients in freeing the patient from dependence on frequent trips to hospitals and dialysis centers, and in permitting the patient to engage in normal work activities while undergoing dialysis. However, patients undergoing peritoneal dialysis can be at risk of peritonitis, a bacterial or fungal infection of the peritoneum. Left untreated, peritonitis can lead to severe, potentially life-threatening infection throughout the body. Typically, the principal entry point for pathogens into the peritoneal cavity is the catheter tip. The catheter tip can become contaminated, for example, during the process of connecting the catheter with the dialysis tubing. Contamination of the catheter can lead to passage of contaminants and microorganisms to the peritoneal cavity.
Thus, a peritoneal dialysis catheter addressing the aforementioned problems is desired.